


Teru's Birthday Surprise

by Raindene



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Birthday, Implied Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindene/pseuds/Raindene
Summary: Teru couldn’t help but feel a little sad when he walked up the stairs to get to the office. He hadn’t gotten a single message despite it being his birthday and while he had tried his hardest not to let it get to him, he started feeling sadder by the minute. ..





	Teru's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna do something else originally, but decided to go with this instead.  
> At any rate, I had to write something for his birthday, so here it is! Happy Birthday Teru!

Teru couldn’t help but feel a little sad when he walked up the stairs to get to the office. He hadn’t gotten a single message despite it being his birthday and while he had tried his hardest not to let it get to him, he started feeling sadder by the minute. He almost immediately congratulated everyone on their birthdays and yet…it seemed like everyone had completely forgotten about his.

He sighed as he opened the door, only to be surprised when he saw both Tsubasa…and Kaoru popping party poppers the moment he walked through the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERU-SAN!” Tsubasa yelled loudly as he made his way over to Teru, his hand outstretched to shake Teru’s.

“T-thanks...?” Teru muttered, unable to hide the fact that he was incredibly surprised.

“Guess we finally got you Teru-san!” Tsubasa said, smiling proudly. “Kaoru-san and I stayed up all night to plan a surprise party for you because you always do the same for everyone else and we wanted to show you we appreciate you too…”

"So you _do_ like me!" Teru exclaimed, smiling smugly at Kaoru.

"…Shut up, idiot," Kaoru responded before looking away. “It’s your birthday, is it not?”

“It is, yes!” Teru smiled. Looks like they hadn’t forgotten about him after all as he pulled both Tsubasa and Kaoru into a group hug to hide the fact he was tearing up. “I really love you guys.”

“We love you too, Teru-san,” Tsubasa responded, while Kaoru was trying to worm his way out of Teru’s hug.

“Let go off me you big idiot,” Kaoru complained, causing Teru to let go after pulling both Tsubasa and Kaoru really close for a moment.

“Are you crying Teru-san?” Tsubasa asked, noticing Teru was trying to rub the tears out of his eyes.

“I’m just really happy you guys organized all this. I’m really feeling like the first star today,” he said as he kept trying to rub the tears that were flowing freely now. “I thought you guys forgot.”

“Of course we didn’t forget, we don’t forget our resident idiot’s birthday,” Kaoru pointed out. “The others are waiting for you in the other room too, so we really shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“The others?” Teru repeated before hearing faint music come from the other room. “You mean they’re all here?”

“Of course everyone’s here Teru-san. It’s our leader’s birthday!” Tsubasa answered happily before leading Teru to the room where they would normally practice for performances...

* * *

When he entered the room he noticed that everyone had gathered inside. Every unit taking turns to congratulate him for his birthday while handing him a gift that they had either picked out or created together.

Touma, Hokuto and Shouta walked up to him first, congratulating him as they handed him a framed photo of the first time DRAMATIC STARS performed alongside them.

Minori, Pierre and Kyoji were next handing Teru a bouquet with flowers that, according to Minori, symbolized everything he meant to them. Courage, laughter, but most importantly kindness.

The guys from HighxJoker had made him a compilation video of all the lives they had performed in together. Teru didn’t quite understand how he could watch it on his own phone but the guys reassured him that they would explain him later.

W was up next, and they handed him what looked like a soccer ball. Teru didn’t quite understand what to do with it at first until the soccer ball exploded, showering Teru in a rain of golden stars, while the brothers high-fived one another before congratulating him.

S.E.M. had compiled a series of lessons to help Teru become an even better idol, along with a couple of beers. A perfect gift from a unit of former teachers.

Sai was up next, handing him a set of authentic Japanese sweets. They had recently found out that Teru loved sweet things, seeing how he stuffed himself with chocolate-covered strawberries for Valentine’s Day, and they figured out this would be the perfect gift for him.

The guys from FRAME, Shinsoko Ikkon, THE Kogadou and Legenders had all pooled their money together to get Teru tickets for a live show from his favorite Sentai show. They had given him 3 tickets, telling him to take his unit mates with him, much to Kaoru’s annoyance.

Café Parade was up next, revealing they had made him a beautiful red velvet birthday cake that was shaped like a star. It was decorated with tiny golden stars too and Teru couldn’t wait until he was allowed to taste it.

Up next were the kids from Mofumofuen who handed Teru a picture book where he was depicted as a hero, a picture book that they had drawn themselves. Teru patted each of them on the head as a thank you, causing Shiro to smile as he told him that he hoped he could be a cool adult like Teru one day.

The final group that walked up to Teru was F-LAGS, who had compiled what they called a care package so Teru could stay young. It was bundled with a series of short stories about stars that Kazuki had written just for him.

* * *

However it wasn’t over yet as Kaoru and Tsubasa walked up to Teru next, each holding their own gift for him.

Kaoru’s gift turned out to be a golden pen that was engraved with stars and Teru’s initials. It was beautiful but when Teru tried to thank the former doctor, he told him that he only got him that pen so that Teru could start taking notes during lessons.

Tsubasa’s gift was last and he seemed really nervous about giving it to Teru.

“I…I really hope you like it Teru-san,” Tsubasa muttered as he handed Teru the gift he was holding on to, looking at him expectantly.

When Teru opened the gift he saw that Tsubasa had given him the toy airplane that Teru always saw him play with. The toy airplane that he had called his good luck charm on numerous occasions, telling Teru about how precious it was to him and how he would never part with it. 

“…Tsubasa, are you sure you can give me this? Isn’t this really precious to you?” Teru inquired, unsure whether he should accept the gift or not.

“It is precious to me, but that’s why I want Teru-san to have it. Without you, I would’ve never been able to be the person I am today. You inspired me Teru-san and now you’ll always have a little part of me with you,” Tsubasa explained, blushing slightly as he looked towards the ground.

Teru was so moved by Tsubasa’s speech that he walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you Tsubasa, I’ll treasure and guard it with my life. I promise.”

* * *

The final person who walked up to Teru, after he and Tsubasa separated, was the Producer, who handed him what looked like a star-shaped brooch.

“Are you enjoying your birthday, Teru-san?” he asked, smiling and Teru couldn’t help but answer with a smile of his own as he teared up again.

“Yes, this is the ultimate birthday. You guys have really outdone yourself…” he muttered as he tried to wipe his tears away with sleeve.

It seemed like everyone else had different plans though as they tackled Teru to the ground in a huge group hug, yelling “Happy Birthday Teru!” as he fell to the ground and that gesture made Teru feel like he had achieved his goal, even if just for today. He had become the first star, at least within 315 Productions...

**Author's Note:**

> I do ship TeruBasa but I tried to keep it kinda lowkey here. I think it’s still obvious from their exchange and the gift though but you know, I can't control my trashy shipping heart T_T
> 
> I genuinely hope you enjoyed it though, so if you did, leave a kudo/comment!


End file.
